The Greeks meet the Romans
by ericcaa1211
Summary: Camp Jupiter is about to attack Camp Half-blood. The Greeks have no warning or no explanation. This all happens from a new characters point of view: Mariana. please review and tell me what you think!
1. the greeks meet the romans chapter 1

"Noooo!" i heard Piper shout. I was watching her, but i couldn't move. Then i realized that i was having a dream. I had just recently learned how to wake myself out of scary dreams that i didn't want to be in, but for some reason it wasn't working. So it wasnt any ordinary dream, it was an empathy link. I woke with a start. The conch horn was blowing which meant it was time for breakfast. Before i start my story i should probably tell you who i am. My name is Mariana. I am a daughter of Aphrodite. Yes, i mean THE Aphrodite goddess of love and beauty. I am a demigod (half human, half god). The greek gods are still alive, and sometimes they have children with mortals. In fact there is an entire camp of demigods called Camp half- blood in new york. Here we train to fight monsters and become great warriors and heroes. We just recently found out that there really is a roman camp of demigods in california. We don't know much about them but we sent our best campers to meet with them, we havent heard from them in a while. Me personally, im starting to get worried, especially since i just had that dream about Piper. But no one else seems to be upset, so why should i be?

I looked around at my other brothers and sisters. they were already up and getting dressed. since we were children of Aphrodite, everyone in my cabin was..well..beautiful. I had long black wavy hair and big hazel eyes with thick lashes, even without mascara. I had a nice tan so people always complimented how my skin color looked with my eyes. Not to brag or anything but i also wasnt to bad of a fighter. Since Silena beaugard died not to long ago, in her honor i decided to take my training more seriously and i actually wasnt too bad. "Mariana, get up!" i heard my sister Angela say. " Inspection will be soon and the cabin has to look presentable." I got up and slipped my orange camp half-blood t-shirt on, and my jeans. I couldnt decide between my nine west flip flops or my american eagle ones. i chose american eagle to be more casual. I took out my compact mirrior and applied my eos lip balm. then i sprayed my favorite dior perfume. " okay is the cabin cleaned and ready to go?" i asked. "yep, spotless." lilly replied. this was her first year at camp half- blood. "Alright everyone line up!" i yelled. Since Piper was gone on the whole "california- meet the romans trip" the cabin decided i should be in charge in her absence. we all walked out to the dining pavillion with all the other cabins for breakfast.

We all sat down at our assigned table. Each cabin has to sit together, no exceptions. I looked around at some of the other campers. Each god has there own cabin to honor them at camp half blood. so there was the zues, poseidon, and hades cabins. They were known as "the big three". Those 3 cabins were empty because of the pact they all made. The only one that was occupied was poseidons cabin by Percy Jackson. He'd been missing for months but we were finally able to track him down at the roman camp. why he was there? no idea. but im sure we would find out soon enough. there was also the ares cabin, god of war. that cabin was headed by clarisse who is probably his toughest kid yet. We had recently become close mourning silenas death and defending the camp. She caught me looking at her and smiled. i waved back. she was a really nice girl, it just took alot for her to show that side of herself. I looked over at the Athena table. They all had one thing in common. They all had blonde hair and gray eyes. they were all super smart and loved reading books and stuff. I dont understand how they do it. all demigods have dyslexia and ADHD so it made it REALLY hard to read and concentrate on anything educational. I gave up on it a long time ago.

As we were about to start eating i realized how hungry i really was. I looked at my cup and told it " pink lemonade, please." the cups were enchanted to fill up as anything you wanted. Right as i said it, pink lemonade filled the cup. Before we could even pick up a fork we heard it. A distant yelling, almost a battle cry. We all looked towards the entrance of the camp. "Everyone stay here! Me and Marianna will check it out." Clarisse ordered. I looked at Chiron asking for permission, and he nodded his head. We both got up and ran toward the noise. now ofcourse no one would be able to cross the boundary line unless they were let in so im sure we would be okay..for now. As we approached the entrance we slowed down to a fast walk. Clarisse had her electric spear at the ready, but i didnt think to bring my sword. At that thought i started nervously fiddling with my camp necklace. it had 3 clay beads on it, represeting my 3 years here at camp. When we reached the entrance, i couldnt believe what i saw. a huge and i mean HUGE group of people storming towards us. They had spears and swords and really big knives that didnt look friendly at all. my stomach did a back flip."Clarisse whats happening!" i screamed. " look at the flag, the one in the front is carrying. they're romans."

Before we had time to react a girl with full roman armor, dark hair, a purple cape, and eyes as black as obsidian tried to run through the boundary line, but was thrown backwards. her "army" looked stunned. "who are you!" Clarisse shouted. " I am reyna, praetor of camp jupiter. Your people tried to attack us, so we storm on camp half- blood!" reyna yelled. "ummm just hold on for one second thanks.." i turned to clarisse, " what are they talking about, what do we do?" " Go get chiron and the rest of the campers. we are going to have to try to negotiate this first, romans against greeks is something the gods wanted to avoid." "who are you and what have you done with clarisse?" i smirked. then i turned and ran off.

I didn't realize how fast i was running until, i got to the dining pavillion and i was absolutley out of breath. Atleast 400 eyes were staring at me, waiting to hear what i had to say. "Chiron we have a big problem." i wheezed out. " what is going on, martin?'' mr. d asked. He was a plump man with bloodshot eyes and was the camp director. He always pretended to get all the campers names wrong to act like he didnt care about us. but he was also dionysus,god of wine so no one ever messed with him because he always threatens to turn you into a rodent and run you over with his SUV. nice guy right? " marianna, sir. and im a girl, not a boy." i said sounding pretty hurt. " what is it you children say now a days, uh 'whatever'." he replied. " continue my dear." chiron said. "Its the romans, theyre here. and they want to fight us." i explained. " excuse me?'' chiron looked stunned. there was a excited mumbling going around the pavillion. " Fine! if they want to fight, then lets go!" the ares table shouted. " no! we cant! we have to find out whats going on and talk to them before we resort to that. we need to make peace." i said. they all looked unconvinced. i sighed, " even clarisse agrees." That definitley shocked them. "okay lets go everyone. and no weapons, yet!" chiron calmly said. i lead them towards the romans.


	2. the greeks meet the romans chapter 2

As we are all running towards the entrance again i see, Clarisse trying to calm the girl Reyna down and persuade her to instead tell them what happend rather then go straight to fighting. chiron ran ahead of me and started talking to reyna. she seemed to calm down a bit. who knows what chiron said to her, but he did have that effect on people when necessary. Then a blonde boy came up to reyna " You see what they are trying to do? they are trying to earn our trust so they can just get the element of surprise on us and attack! sneaky greeks.." he said. " but octavian.." she began to argue. " no! i refuse to let that happen to us again reyna!" he snapped. this ofcourse got her riled up again. perfect, thanks octavian. i could see that chiron was getting frustrated, unable to get control of the situation. i prayed to my mother to help us do something about the situation. and my prayers were answered (thanks mom!). Just then i saw grover and another boy i had never seen before. He had a black buzz cut and was a heck of a lot bigger then grover. since grover was a satyr and belonged on the greek side he was able to run right through the barrier. but the boy was thrown back just like reyna had been. " i grover underwood allow frank and only frank to enter the boundaries of camp half- blood. " he yelled. " frank come on! the boy named frank nervously stepped through the barriers. " frank! how could you!? traitor!" octavian screamed. "leo did not purposely attack us! it was an accident! he was possessed by.." he began to explain. "forget it! we dont have time for your excuses im sure it would have been a very well rehearsed story." octavian interuppted. the rest of the group mumbled in agreement. the more i heard octavian talk, the less i liked him. "no he is telling the truth!" grover yelled. "grover what happened?" chiron asked. then grover explained how the eidolons had possessed leo and made him fire the cannon on the ship. apparently they had also taken control of percy and jason to make them almost kill eachother. piper was able to charmspeak the eidolons into swearing upon the river styx that they would never take over anyones body from the argo 2. Reynas expression started to soften as if she was beginning to believe our story. "i don't believe it still.." octavian started. " hush octavian!" reyna said, "i apologize for our mistake. i understand what has happened. i should've seen the signs. " grover and frank looked relieved." We will allow them to come into the camp, only if they swear upon the the river styx that they will not attack." clarisse said. they all agreed. thunder boomed to make it offical. "okay, i chiron allow the romans from camp jupiter to enter the boundaries of camp half-blood."

reyna stepped through the boundary line slowly obviously thinking about being thrown back like last time. Alot of the romans looked older then the campers at camp half-blood. Greeks were lucky to make it to their 20's before dying. but alot of the romans looked even in their 30's or 40's. "well greetings. i am reyna and these are my companions from camp jupiter." " i am mariana head of aphrodite cabin, this is clarisse head of the ares cabin." i said, '' and this is chiron our activities director." wait your chiron?" reyna asked, "i've heard of you! what an honor!" "well we would love to have you for breakfast if you may?" chiron asked as he led the romans to the dining pavillion while giving them a brief tour. " grover come here!" i whispered. he pulled frank back and walked towards me. " hey mariana! its great to see you! how has everything been? this is frank by the way. " good i guess, same old same old. and its nice to meet you frank. now tell me everything thats happening!" i said eagerly. they were about to start talking when they suddenly got a glazed look in their eye. "umm well what do you want to know? " frank asked confused. " well i wanted to know about the..uhh...hmm. thats weird, i cant remember.." i muttered. " well i guess it wasnt that important then! " grover said, " now can we go eat? im starving!" i felt like what i wanted to ask was important but for some reason i couldnt remember what i had to say. i shrugged and ran to catch up with the boys.

After breakfast, grover, clarisse, and i offered to give a more thorough tour of the camp to frank and reyna. we showed them the ampitheater, strawberry fields, and the insides of all the cabins so they could see how each cabin represented a different god or goddess. it worked out for me because i needed to do inspection anyway. when we reached poseidons cabin it made me think of percy. i felt like he was one of the things i needed to ask grover about, but i just couldnt get myself to do it. everytime i tried, my mind went blank.

all the romans ended up getting tours of the camp by our campers. reyna and frank loved it. it was apparently really different from what they were used to. when we reached the arena, everyone was already there. one of my friends from the athena cabin yelled out to me" hey mariana! we should duel sometime again!, she smirked " your on!" i replied. "oh please, a roman said, "shes a child of aphrodite, like she could really do any real sword fighting." there were to many romans to tell who had said it but it had still really hurt my feelings. it made me angry to be put behind that stereotype again. it had taken a long time for me to gain the new reputation i had and i wasnt about to have it wrecked. " oh yeah? she happens to be one of the best fighters i know thank you very much." clarisse shouted, " cmon mariana show them what you got." I ran into the armory and picked out a sword. one of the ares kids challenged me which honestly made me pretty nervous. i had never fought with one of them before, only clarisse. and i had a sneaking suspicon that she always went easier on me then anyone else. i needed all of my strength to fight this one. I knew that this was really my time to prove myself. i channeled all of my anger, from the stereotypes and the mean comments. it got me really riled up. "you sure you ready for this? " my opponent sneered. " i was born ready,'' i replied. she then charged. i was able to anticipate her every move. i saw her attacks coming, i countered. I stepped foward and tried a thrust at her, but she dodged it. i decided to do a simple disarming maneuver. my blade hit the base of her sword and i twisted putting all my weight into a downward thrust. her sword hit the floor and i had my blade at her chest. Everyone clapped, including the romans. it made me feel really good inside.

that night i had a dream, it was of a beautiful women. I immediatley knew it was hera. she said to me 5 simple words: your friends are in danger. then i awoke. it all came rushing back to me. percy and annabeth and leo and piper. the roman camp. their quest. and now i knew for sure they were in trouble. hera herself had just confirmed it. i ran to the big house and pounded on chirons door. he opened the door quicker then i expected. " Chiron, i think annabeth and percy are in trouble!" i yelled.


End file.
